thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo
"Tomorrow the sun wont rise, and the world will go to chaos!" Apollo is the Greek God of the sun, poetry, archery, and prophecy. He was cursed by Hera, goddess of motherhood, marriage, and family, turning him into a girl and paralyzing him. He is bitter and self-centered, carrying great resentment for Hera. Physical Description Apollo's true form is never seen in Vengeance in Mount Olympus. He is seen as a humanoid girl with long blond hair and hazel/green eyes. He wears a light-brown jacket over a yellow shirt and jean shorts. Background Apollo is the son of Zeus, god of the sky, thunder, and lightning, and Leto, Titaness, protector of youth. He took over as god of the sun when his predecessor, Helios, faded away due to lack of worship. Apollo and his twin sister Artemis carry the sun and the moon respectively in their chariots bringing on the day and night. When Zeus marries Hera, goddess of motherhood, marriage, and family, Apollo greatly disapproves. It is unsure who started the dispute between Apollo and Hera but there was tension. Hera curses Apollo by paralyzing him and transforming his chariot into a wheelchair. Hera curses him once again by transforming him into a girl. According to Hera who says "I thought you were dead" when insulting Apollo, there might have been a third attack from Hera with the intention of killing Apollo. This attack could have also been what put Apollo in the wheelchair instead of a curse. Role on Vengeance in Mount Olympus Apollo enters where Annabeth and Percy are staying in Olympus and asks what are they doing up there. Percy replies and wonders why the sun is not up yet. Apollo goes and raises the sun. When he returns, he reminds them that today is his birthday and his party "better be good." Apollo talks with his father Zeus and invites him to his party. Zeus explains that it is his and Hera's anniversary. He replies by saying that he does not care and he wants him at the party, whether or not he needs to bring Hera too. When Hera finds out that the party is not an anniversary party, she asks Zeus to leave. As Zeus walks away Apollo asks where he is going. Hera, angered by Zeus, targets Apollo who immediately targets her back. Insults were shared by both however when Hera implies that Zeus has it better with her because he slept with Apollo's mom, Apollo snaps and draws his bow on her. Hera forces him to drop the bow and leave the party. Apollo is seen again during the credits stating that he is unable to raise the sun without his bow and it will not rise tomorrow. He communicates with Hera on the matter and she says that she will not give back the bow without Apollo's sacrifice. Powers and Abilities At the beginning of "Vengence in Mount Olympus," Apollo is shown raising the sun in a similar vein to Princess Celestia. Apollo communicated with his father Zeus by use of telepathy, communicating using their minds. Trivia * His special weapon of choice is his bow ** The bow is a large crayon because of the lack of props * It is unknown how much him not being able to move the sun will affect him ** Apollo might start to fade away as his predecessor Helios did * Apollo is a girl in "''Vengence in Mount Olympus" ''because the characters were randomly assigned. Holly got the role of Apollo Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Greek Mythology Category:Short Film Characters __NOEDITSECTION__